Display wall panels such as pegboards are commonly known in the art. Pegboard panels are frequently used to display or store items, tools, supplies or accessories along a wall without contacting the finished wall behind the pegboard. Pegboards are most commonly found in garages, work sheds or utility rooms, in which there may be less room for bulky storage containers. Wall storage is, therefore, a practical solution. Typically, pegboards are available in large sheets, having a pre-determined size and configuration, and must be mounted using additional mounting hardware that appropriately space the pegboard a certain distance from the wall. The pegboards are commonly made of wood including wood particle board. The large pegboard sheets can be cumbersome to handle and difficult to mount. Furthermore, the final mounting of a plurality of adjacent pegboards is often times not aesthetically pleasing to users.
While such pegboards, according to the prior art, provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention is provided to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.